Strange
by Chloe-Chan1987
Summary: Jean likes a certain black-haired girl, he's also been making moves on her, but will Eren accept this? Or does Eren like Levi? Historia also seeks proper attetion from Ymir, she often hangs out with Sasha. Armin tries to help, but mostly gets left out, and he likes a certain someone too. (Ignore the cover image)


Jean breathed heavily. He was walking in the rain, soaked. He had a fight with _Eren Yaeger._ 'Who thought Mikasa would've sided with him' He thought, he had mixed emotions. Containing anger, sadness, and _jealousy?_ Jean liked Mikasa for a few months, but something was clear to him. Eren didn't deserve Mikasa. He clenched his fist at the thought, stopping gritting his teeth looking down. "Why won't she love me?!" Jean said, he then punched a tree several times, his knuckles were now starting to bleed. He felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and it was _Armin._ Jean looked at him for a few seconds then looked away. "You love her that much...?" Armin questioned, Jean looked at him. "What do you know, She-male?!" He snapped, Armin backed up startled. "I-I just wanted to say... That you might have a slight chance..." Armin said "Slight chance of what?" Jean said turning around pulling his hood up. "Eren doesn't see Mikasa as a 'girlfriend'... Only as a older or younger sibling..." Armin spoke quietly. "Screw that. He treats her like shit... He treats as if she's some kind of 'bodyguard'" Jean said "That's not true... They grew up together I believe... He killed the men that killed her parents, and Mikasa promised that she would protect him..." Armin said "B-But can't he just show her just one bit of respect?!" Jean yelled. His voice echoed.

Suddenly, Eren appeared. Jean had went silent. Now he only felt anger. He had the urge to punch Eren across the face. Armin watched Jean's facial expressions. "What was all the yelling about?" Eren asked looking at Armin, then to Jean. "It was nothing, I can assure you of that." Armin said, putting up a good act. ' _Is he really gonna lie to his face?_ ' Jean thought. "Alright then, have you seen Mikasa or Levi?" Eren asked "I saw Hanji with Levi, just before I bumped into Jean." Armin said "Hm... And Mikasa?" Eren asked "She was by the river." Armin said "Okay, thanks. I need to talk to Levi." Eren said then left, or when 'flying' with his gear. Jean watched as he left, as soon as he was out of sight, Armin turned to him. "Um, so..." He began "What?" Jean replied "Nothing." Armin sighed, he knew Jean's feel. Armin always liked _Annie Leonhardt_. She was pretty, bright blue eyes, and beautiful blonde hair. Armin slightly smiled at the thought. "Why so happy?" Jean asked then Armin snapped out of it. "S-Sorry.. Just thinking of a very beautiful... Gir-erm.. Papaya." Armin said "A beautiful Papaya?" Jean asked "Y-Yeah.." Armin said as he scratched his head nervously. "Not buying it." Jean said "W-Wha?!" Armin said widening his eyes, Jean only snickered. "Calm down, she-male. It's already obvious you like Annie." Jean said.

Armin's face flushed. "Knew it." Jean smirked. "How is it obvious?!" Armin asked "The way you act around her." Jean replied "Oh god..." Armin said "Anyways... Should I get Mikasa flowers?" Jean said changing the subject. Armin sighed in relief "Sure... Maybe she will feel different, you know... A guy giving her flowers... And not gas." Armin said "Eren gives her gas as a gift?" Jean asked gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. "W-Well... Yeah, she might fall for you! It depends I guess..." Armin said "Alright... Then I'll get her flowers and ask her to dinner?" Jean said "Go right ahead. You do that, and Imma go read." Armin said and Jean nodded.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mikasa sat. Beside Eren, they were filling up their gas tanks. "Your hair is getting long again." Eren said after a while "Should I cut it?" Mikasa asked silently, her hair was now up to her shoulders. "Yeah, and your nails." Eren added. "Why are you concerned?" Mikasa asked "So you don't screw up." Eren said as he finished with his gas. Mikasa blinked. Jean walked in, he quickly hid the flowers. "H-Hey Mikasa... And Eren." Jean greeted. ' _Stupid Horse-face'_ Eren thought watching Jean. "Hello Jean." Mikasa greeted back "What is it?" Eren asked "I was uh... Going to ask Mikasa s-something." Jean replied "Alright, what?" Mikasa said giving Jean her full attention. ' _Okay Jean, you can't screw this up... Not now_ ' Jean thought. He then cleared his throat. "M-Mikasa, would you like to have dinner? Y-You know... Together... Eating and t-talking." Jean said then pulled out the flowers shakily and nervously. Eren widened his eyes, and Mikasa blushed. "Alright..." She replied. Eren's jaw dropped at her words then he got angry. "Mikasa! Are you really going to go with him?!" Eren asked "Why not?" Mikasa questioned "W-We can't trust him!" Eren yelled "You can not... But I could." Mikasa said, and Eren looked at her in disbelief. "He saved my life." Mikasa said, looking at his shocked expression.

Jean smirked slightly. Mikasa had taken his side. Maybe he does have a chance with her. Jean felt victorious and joyful, he had beaten Eren... For once. He then remembered the night when he and Eren were fighting, the night he had met her. He remembered his drawing of her too. "Alright... Just don't do anything to her, horse-face." Eren snapped at him. "Eren. Stop it." Mikasa ordered him, he then went silent. "I'm going to see Levi." Eren said and stormed out of there angrily. Mikasa watched with an emotionless expression.

"So..." Jean began, she looked at him. "Yes?" She asked "I-I-I honestly think you should grow your h-hair! Besides, you'll always look pretty..." Jean said awkwardly. Mikasa was mind-blown, no one had ever said something like that to her before. She then decided to act mature about it, "Thank you, Jean. You're really sweet." She said then flashed a heart-warming smile. He blushed. "So... That's a yes about the dinner?" He asked then she kissed his cheek, "Does that answer your question?" She asked. His face then flushed and he nervously nodded. She then took the flowers and left. As soon as she left, Jean danced around in victory. He was probably the happiest person alive at the moment.

 ** _Somewhere Else..._**

 _Ymir_ stood, she watched _Sasha_ eat almost all the leftovers. She had a small disliking for the food-lover. ' _How does she not gain weight?'_ Ymir thought she was then interrupted by _Historia_. "Ymir! I found a shoe!" She declared and she frowned. "I honestly could care less, Historia." Ymir said blankly. Historia was like a annoying younger sibling to Ymir. "Oh..." Historia said "Where did you find that thing?" Ymir asked crossing her arms. "In the mud." Historia said hoping that Ymir would smile or laugh. "You're not a little kid to be playing in the mud." Ymir said then walked away leaving Historia. Historia sighed and sat down, why won't she get the attention she wanted? At least from Ymir anyways.

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked wiping bits of food from her mouth. Historia looked at her, "Yeah... I found a shoe in the mud." Historia said showing Sasha the shoe. "There it is!" Sasha then snatched the shoe away. "That's yours?" Historia asked then Sasha nodded hugging it. "Wow..." Historia said then got up. "Wanna go bother someone?" Sasha asked then Historia smiled. Then before you knew it, the two raced out the door to find someone to bother. "Wanna go see Jean or Eren?" Sasha asked "Let's go tick off Jean!" Historia said then they saw Jean dancing in the supply room, they both giggled at him. "He looks so joyful." Historia whispered "I know." Sasha said taking out a potato and biting a chunk out of it. Historia then ran to him. "Hi Jean!" She said cheerfully "Why are you dancing?" Sasha then asked.

"Reasons." Jean said then put on a straight face. "Ah... What reasons?" Sasha asked chewing with her mouth wide open. "Ugh... Dear god, why me?" Jean said helplessly. Armin then walked in. "I heard someone's happy." Armin said "Then there were three..." Jean mumbled. "He is! But he won't tell us why." Sasha said crossing her arms looking at him. "Oh I think I know why!" Armin said "Then shut up about it." Jean said. "HE LIKES MIKASA!" Sasha blurted out. "No I don't!" Jean claimed blushing madly. "He's blushing!" Historia said pointing to his face. Armin only facepalmed. "How would you know that, potato?" He said to Sasha. "You act weird around her.." Historia began, "And you're always so protective around her!" Sasha added.

"Well... I don't like her!" Jean said. "You're a terrible liar, Jean." Armin said "Shut it..." Jean said rubbing his eyes. "You totally do." Historia said "But don't worry! You guys are cute together!" Sasha said smiling. "Whatever..." Jean sighed then walked away. "We annoyed him.." Historia said "You think?" Armin said.

 _ **With Mikasa...**_

Mikasa walked quietly holding the flowers. She felt weird, her stomach felt weird, it was probably butterflies. She didn't get it, why did she only feel this way around him? Why not Eren? or Levi? Was it something about him? All these questions swirled in Mikasa's head. Did she like Jean? He had made her smile, he even made her act different. ' _Is this love?'_ She thought, it was a strange feeling too. ' _Love is strange..._ ' She thought. He also said that she would look pretty either way. She then sat on a rock, thinking.

What was it about Jean that made her feel like this? He made her feel 'delicate' and 'important'. But Eren made her feel like that, just in a different way. She sighed loudly. Maybe she'll find out soon, does he like her? Or does he just see her as a sibling like Eren? "Strange indeed..." She mumbled twirling her hair. She blushed at the thought. Who knows how the dinner would go, she also liked his nervousness. It made her smile, seeing him in a loss for words. Then she put her hair behind her ear. Maybe she did like him, but why was Eren so angry about him asking her? But she has to admit, she was jealous of Levi taking Eren... For practice, of course. She blinked, why is love strange and confusing? You feel this, then you feel that. But Jean was the only one who made her feel like that, she liked it. "How weird of me.." She mumbled then yawned.

Meanwhile, Jean was punching trees again, his knuckles were even more bloody. Mikasa heard, she got up and walked towards the noise. She then saw him, he did not notice her. She quietly walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. "Jean, what were you doing?" She questioned, she felt weird again. "N-Nothing.." He replied, she then grabbed his hand looking at it. "This does not look like nothing." She said "I'm fine." He said "You need to get bandaged." Mikasa said "No-Really. I'm fine." He said scratching the back of his head. She then held his hand and dragged him. "Looks like you don't got a choice." She said, he then smirked.

They arrived at the Infirmary, she looked in the cupboards and he waited. She grabbed white bandages, "Pass your hand." She said and he did, she then started wrapping the bloody, cut parts. He felt embarrassed, his crush bandaging his hands? He then decided to do something, he smirked then put one arm around her waist and pulled her closely, she blushed. "J-Jean...!" She said, they were then about to kiss until Eren walked in. He then looked at them, they quickly broke apart, Eren looked at the embarrassed Mikasa, he then walked up to Jean and punched him across the face.

 **Well, that's it for now . I'll write more too :3 Leave a review, and um... SHIP JEANXMIKASA! I don't even know about ArminxAnnie... But there will be JeanxMikasa guarantee! Jean gets nervous around her too, Eren might also be Jeeeeeaaaalous! *Lenny Face mode activated* So, leave a review, follow, and do that other stuff. Now if you excuse me, Imma eat Pocky and draw then sleep :3  
**


End file.
